The Vampire Bella
by BlueMoonTigerWolfe
Summary: Isabella FINALLY becomes a vampire. But, even with her, and the rest of the Cullen's support, Edward struggles with fear and guilt for Bella. R&R!


**AN: Here I am, changing my mind again. I finally thought of a plot for this, other than just fluff. Sooo, this is the first chapter in a new story, but I won't update past the second chapter untill I get the other fanfic I'm working on done. (otherwise I'll get the two plots confused)**

**So, anyway, read, enjoy, review, and check out my other fanfics!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own these characters; Stephanie Meyer does. **

**-BMTW**

Chapter 1: Here with you

The last thing I felt was his lips on my throat.

Well, not entirely the last thing I felt. The pain followed shortly after, but I didn't want to dwell on that.

"I love you." He wispered in my ear, as the screaming started. I could feel him sitting next to me, talking to me, consoling me. I have no idea what I asked of him then, what my screams betrayed. Breif moments stuck in my memory, amidst the red haze of pain.

"Bella, Bella. Bella honey, it's ok, you'll be fine. I love you Bella. I'm so sorry." I wanted to reach up and tell him I was fine, that this was what I wanted. But the fire that burned through me immobilized me.

A cool hand stroking my forhead. Carsilile's calm voice explaining yet again to me what was going on.

Alice kissing my forhead, Esme patting my hand, telling me for the thousanth time that I was okay.

And Edward, always by my side, always the calm that kept me sane.

Sometime, I had no idea when, the pain started to fade, first from my fingers, then slowly, slowly, from my legs and arms, and, finally, my heart.

When my eyes opened, I paniced. The world seemed brighter, clearer, some how. Unfamiliar scents assualted my nose, and unbearably loud noises crashed through my brain. I couldn't even find the slightest desire within myself to take a breath. But, overshadowing all that, more pain lanced through me, a burning thirst, unreasonable and uncontrollable. Every cell in my body screamed for me to jump up and find the only cure for this awefull, beautifull thirst.

_Blood! Blood!_ It screamed at me. I wanted nothing more at the moment then to jump up and race to the nearest living creature I could find, and rip it to shreads, feast on what I desired more than life itself.

"Bella!" Edward's voice, so recinisable, broke through the crazed thoughts swirling, too fast, through my brain. "Bella, honey, take a breath, okay?" His voice was too loud, but I complied, drawing air into my dead lungs. It felt hollow, as if the only reason I took a breath was to speak. It was.

"E-Edward?" Even mumbling, my voice was infallably clear and beautiful. I realized my eyes had closed again, and opened them swiftly.

He was more beautifull than I remembered. Even in the dim, half-light of Alaska, his skin glittered in my vision, his every feature sharper, more exsquisite than I could ever imagine on my own. I knew this moment would be forever burned into my memory.

Edward reached out to touch my face, his eyes mirroring my own shock. As his hand touched my cheek, an electric shock ran through us both. Suddenly, all my crazed, half-formed thoughts of hunting were gone, replaced by a craving even stronger.

The breath left my lungs in a great _whoosh_. Faster than I would have thought I was capable, I reached up to wrap my arms around his neck, pulling him to me, breifly noticing how pale my own marble skin was now.

"Bella?" he asked, slightly confused. I silenced him with my lips, crushing them to his own. For the first time, he didn't pull away. Instead, he pulled me closer, kissing me more wildly than he ever could before. His scent filled my nose, strong and sweet and beautiful, just like him. Finally, he pulled away.

Before he could speak, I said, "You were wrong."

Edward's eyebrows pulled together in a frown. "About what?"

"You said the thing I would want the most, after I changed, would be blood. It's still you."

He laughed his clear, beautifull laugh in my ear and pulled me to him once again.


End file.
